videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Ryu Hayabusa
Ryu Hayabusa (リュー・ヘーアバサー Ryu Hayabusa) is the main protagonist of the Ninja Gaiden series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Ryu Hayabusa is clearly be a fast character and unfortunately light-weight. Even if he's tough to control, that would be a non-issue once players get good enough with him. He has projectile moves and disjointed hitboxes too, also having end lag on his moves and a subpar vertical recovery. Moveset * Neutral Combo - Ren-Kijin-Ongyo: Ryu punches forward with his left fist, then does a high kick and finishes with a roundhouse kick. * Side Tilt: Ryu swipes forward with the Dragon Sword like he does in the NES titles. * Up Tilt - Atsumaki: Ryu deftly strikes at an upwards angle with an open hand. * Down Tilt: Ryu unsheathes his sword and promptly strikes low to the ground with it. * Dash Attack: Ryu twirls the Lunar Staff in-front of him as he runs across the ground. * Side Smash: Ryu twirls the Lunar Staff around in a flurry of attacks and then ends with one powerful strike towards the ground. * Up Smash - Tenrin-Kyaku: Ryu performs a swift backflip kick which launches the opponent into the air. * Down Smash: Ryu spins around with the Eclipse Scythe extended and then follows into a leaping downwards strike in one direction. * Neutral Aerial: Ryu uses the Dragon Sword while spinning to slash around him. * Forward Aerial: Ryu performs two swipes with the Falcon's Talons. * Back Aerial: Ryu uses one of his tongas to hit behind him. * Up Aerial: Ryu slices upwards in an arc with the Dragon Sword. * Down Aerial - Falcon Dive: Ryu dives downwards at a slight angle; opponents hit by Ryu will be caught in his grip; upon hitting the ground, Ryu will perform a roll and hurl the grabbed opponent upon getting to his feet, using the roll's momentum to hurl them. * Grab: Ryu grabs the opponent by reaching out his left hand. * Pummel: ''' Ryu jabs the opponent with an elbow. * '''Forward Throw - Guillotine Throw: Ryu jumps over the opponent, grabbing them by the head against his shoulder and then does a centrifugal flip, throwing them a long distance. * Back Throw: Ryu jumps on top of the opponent and locks his feet on their head before back-flipping them. * Up Throw: Ryu kicks the opponent upwards before slashing them with both of his tongas to launch them more higher. * Down Throw - Izuna Drop: Ryu launches the opponent into the air and then leaps up in-order to grab them, immediately performing a spinning pile-driver and slamming the opponent head-first into the ground. * Neutral Special - Windmill Shuriken: Ryu throws a fast moving shuriken that returns back to him if it does not hit anything on the way out. It can flinch opponents and has a fast firing rate. ** Custom 1 - Art of Ice Storms: Ryu sends three swift ice shards forward at the opponent, freezing them in process for a short period of time. ** Custom 2 - Fiend's Bane Bow: Ryu fires an arrow from his bow. He can aim around by holding the button and moving the control stick. Does not deal more damage if input is held. * Side Special - Phantom Double: Ryu sends out a phantom clone of himself to strike the opponent and he strikes them too. The phantom clone can be destroyed. The move can only work if the phantom clone attacks the opponent. ** Custom 1 - Bullet Slice: Ryu charges with a ninja gesture and then simply slashes with his Dragon Sword. This would destroy projectiles. The sword slash itself does damage as well. ** Custom 2 - Violent Wind: Ryu quicky does a ninja dash and slashes the opponent at blinding speed. Works similar to Fox's Fox Illusion. * Up Special - Wind Run Technique: Ryu quickly homes in on either the nearest opponent in the air or just upwards (if there's no enemies near) by using his Wind Run technique. ** Custom 1 - Grappling Hook: Ryu pulls out his grappling hook from his ending in Dead or Alive 4 and throws it upwards. If he grabs an ledge, he reels himself upwards to climb back to the stage. ** Custom 2 - Fudo-Utsusemi: Ryu teleports by using a wind-related technique. He can teleport somewhere depending on the control stick. * Down Special - Art of Fire Wheels: Ryu focuses his mind and focuses his ki energy into the waveforms, creating fire wheels that encircle him similar to Mega Man's Leaf Shield. This lasts for a short amount of time. It can entrap the opponent, damaging them repeatedly. ** Custom 1 - Sabaki: Ryu gets into a countering stance; when an attack connects with him, he will block it and counter-attack; if a direction is input just as the attack connects, he will dash past the opponent as he attacks; he can dash in any direction. ** Custom 2 - Art of the Hurricane: Ryu creates a twister, which has a windbox like Link's Boomerang. It does small damage to the opponent though. * Final Smash - Art of True Inferno: Ryu creates flames that envelop him and then transforms into a flame dragon as it flies across the screen, swallowing any opponents left in it's way before it shoots them around of the stage. It can breath fire when you press the special button while it flies around. Taunts * Up: Ryu stands straight up, then crosses his arms and says "You can't win." * Side: Ryu pulls out his Dragon Sword and says "Prepare!" * Down: Ryu does the "Ongyoin" pose and then grunts before returning back to his stance. Idle Poses * Ryu moves his arms around to keep loose. * Ryu hops shortly to the other occasionally. Cheer * Ryu Hayabu-sa! Ryu Hayabu-sa! Ryu Hayabu-sa! On-Screen Appearance * A tornado flies on-stage as it dissolves to reveal Ryu Hayabusa inside it like in the original arcade game. Victory Poses * Ryu swings his Dragon Sword forth and then brings it around behind him and crouches into a battle-ready stance. * Ryu conjures a mixture of fire and lightning into his hands and the spins around and crouches, his hands thrusted outwards. * Ryu Hayabusa stabs his Dragon Sword into the ground and crosses his arms. bowing to the camera and teleporting away. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2q1ra5Knc0 (Act Start - Ninja Gaiden) Losing Pose * Ryu Hayabusa claps for the winner with his back on the camera. Trophy Description Ryu Hayabusa has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Ryu Hayabusa Ryu Hayabusa, ninja of the Hayabusa clan. He has fought an extensive resume of foes ranging from other ninjas, to even fiends and demons. He always has a weapon on hand, whether it is his trusty Dragon Sword, his Ninpo, or other sorts of weapons. He brings his swift strikes and his large arsenal to Smash. He's currently one of the only people who can wield this sword without harming himself. That's the only safe to handle it. * Ninja Gaiden (NES, 1988) * Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge (WII U, 2012) Ryu Hayabusa (Alt.) Windmill Shuriken can strike fast and even go behind him only once for a clever strike before returnig to him. Phantom Double is a nifty attack for punishing, but his attacking phantom can be destroyed to lessen their damage and possibly a swift punishment in retaliation. The Art of the Flame Wheels covers Hayabusa and lets him attack at the same time, but the art won't last long. Fudo-Utsusemi allows him to warp in any direction directed. * Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom (NES, 1991) * Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword (NDS, 2008) Costumes * Black/grey costume * Red/black costume (Doppelganger Fiend) * Silver/grey costume (Fiend Hayabusa) * Orange/black costume (Dragon Muscle) * Classic outfit * Purple classic outfit (NES sprite) * Orange classic outfit (clones in Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos) * Grey classic outfit (Ninja Gaiden Shadow) Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Ninja Gaiden